Prisoner of Myself
by i-tried-but-the-fandom-won
Summary: Timmy has been having strange nightmares lately, they are so bad that he wakes up crying and screaming. One day he can't take it anymore and wishes the cause out of his mind. Everything's better right? Wrong. Adopted by LGBroductions
1. Nightmare

Prisoner of Myself

Dis: I don't own FOP T-T. Sadly

Sum: Timmy has been having strange nightmares lately. They are so bad that he wakes up crying and screaming. One day he can't take it anymore and wishes the cause out of his mind. You would think it would make everything better but, what if everything just gets worse.

A.N: This IS yaoi if you don't like it then click on the back button and don't read. This is my first real fanfic so please keep that in mind as you read. If you see anything that needs fixing or that I need help on please tell me. Sorry if it sucks (which it probably does). Oh and R&R please.

~ Chapter 1 Nightmares~

"Please let me stay up, please!" Timmy pleaded with his parents to let him stay up past his bedtime at 10:00 (A.N: It is now 9:30).

"Sorry Timmy, but today is a school night" Timmy's dad said unaware that it was a Friday night.

"Uh, dad it's a _Friday_ night. That means no school tomorrow. So can I please stay up?" Timmy tried to persuade his parents.

"No Timmy," His mom said. "Your father and I have a very special night tonight."

"But-," Timmy was about to go on but was interrupted by his dad, "But nothing. Go to your room now!

Timmy sighed in defeat no use in trying to talk back now "Fine." Then he went up to his room, where Cosmo and Wanda were waiting for him, Poof was already asleep.

"How did it go, sport?" Wanda asked him as he came in the room.

"Let me put it this way," He said. "I'm going to bed now!"

"Don't worry Timmy, I'm sure you won't have the nightmare again" Cosmo said.

"You said that a week ago and I still had it." Timmy replied.

"Oh yeah," Cosmo said. "Well if you don't think about the mysterious man that comes at you with a knife telling you that no one loves you, you'd be better off dead and, you wouldn't be able to get rid of him no matter how hard you try; you wouldn't have the night mare anymore." He didn't notice that as he was talking Timmy had curled up in a small ball, trembling.

"Cosmo stop!" Wanda cried as she picked up Timmy and cradled him in her arms. "You're scaring him!"

Once she told him this he immediately apologized. "Sorry, Timmy I was just trying to help."

Timmy took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. "I-It's okay Cosmo, y-you didn't mean to do it." After a few minutes he was able to calm himself down completely. "Maybe I should just go to sleep guys, it's not that bad, I'll be fine." He lied.

"Sorry sport, but you're a terrible liar." Wanda said. "If you wake up almost every night shaking then it is not 'fine'. I can't believe I'm saying this but if you are that scared then why don't you just stay up all night?"

"Because Wanda," Timmy started, "I've already tried that and I couldn't even stay up more than a day, remember?"

"Oh yeah. " She replied, "Sorry."

"Besides, I have a feeling that I won't the nightmares anymore."And with that Timmy got out of Wanda's arms, put on his night clothes, and got into his bed.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Wanda" Timmy replied.

"Okay." Wanda said reluctantly then poofed herself and Cosmo into the fish bowl.

About 10 minutes later Timmy also, reluctantly, went to sleep.

--------------------Nightmare--------------------

'W-Where am I?' Timmy thought. All he could see was darkness. Then, all of a sudden he heard the faint sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" He asked. After a few minutes and still no answer he thought he just imagined it but then the sound of footsteps came closer. "I mean it, show yourself!" He yelled.

"Are you sure?" A man's voice echoed all around him.

"Just come on out you coward!" Timmy demanded; even though, on the inside, he was so terrified that he just wanted it all to go away.

"Ha." The man scoffed. "You're calling me a coward when you are the one who is shaking in his boots." Timmy gasped how did he know? Was it really that obvious? "But," The man continued snapping Timmy out of his train of thought. "If you really want me to come out all you have to do is one simple thing."

Timmy gulped. "And that is?" He asked fearful of the answer.

The man chuckled. "It's simple really. Just stand still."

"Wha-" Timmy said but stopped when he felt a very sharp pain in his right shoulder. Timmy gasped when he felt a warm, thick, sticky liquid run down his shoulder, to his arm, then drip on the floor. Blood! It was blood! Timmy ran trying to ignore the immense pain in his shoulder but, was failing miserably.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hand grabbed Timmy's shirt color and threw him to the ground. "I thought you wanted know who I am, but how am I going to do that if you won't stay still."

Timmy tried to get up but a foot kept him down. "Well I was until you tried to kill me. Now let me go!" Timmy tried to escape from the man, but the man just put more pressure on Timmy. "Ow. I'll do anything you say just please let me go!"

"Anything?" asked the man.

"Y-yes anything" Timmy slowly repeated. He could have sworn that he saw the man smirk.

"Then, when I take my foot off of you, you will stand up and tilt your neck to the side." said the man.

"Why do I need to do that?" Timmy asked.

"I thought you would do anything I said, so shut up and to it!" The man ordered and put even more pressure on Timmy.

Timmy screamed in pain as tears ran down his face. "Okay, okay I'll do it, just please stop!"

The man took his foot off of Timmy and let him stand up, and then as Timmy tilted his neck he grabbed his shoulder and head. "Now relax," he said as his head came extremely close to Timmy's neck, "it won't hurt for long." Then the man dug his vampire-like fangs into Timmy's neck.

Timmy gasped in pain as even more tears streamed down his face. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He wanted it break free and runaway but it was like he was paralyzed. Finally, after what felt like hours, the man withdrew his fangs from Timmy's neck and numb wave rushed down his body. He found himself gasping for breath as he moved his hand to his neck and felt the blood run down his shoulder and back staining his clothes. "S-so who are you?" he asked.

The man laughed, "You really thought I would tell you something like that!?" Timmy merely nodded his head. "Man you're an idiot. What made you think I would?"

"You said-," Timmy started but the man interrupted. "I lied." Timmy glared at him. "But I trusted you," The man stared to laugh again. "Hold on. You trusted the person who haunted your dreams for the last few weeks?" Timmy just looked away. "You did, man how stupid can you get."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why did you lie to me?" Timmy asked.

The man said, "Because when you feel like there is no hope left. I love it. I love it when you're so miserable that it radiates off your body. When that happens you can't do anything to stop me, it doesn't matter how hard you try or wish you can't stop me, and you know it." The man tackled Timmy to the ground and took out the knife that he used to stab Timmy's shoulder. "Now let's put you out of your misery." Then he slowly plunged the knife into Timmy's heart.

--------------------End of nightmare--------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Timmy cried as he woke in a cold sweat.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed out of the fish bowl and gave Timmy concerned looks.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Wanda asked even though she already knew the answer.

Timmy nodded with tears pouring down his face. "I just want it all to go away. I just- I wish- I wish he was out! I wish he would stop haunting my dreams! I just want him to leave me alone!"He yelled then he just sat on his bed with his head in his hands sobbing, then the effects of his wishes sunk in his head. "No wait!" But it was too late, the wishes were already granted and his room filled with a thick fog that contained the man who haunted his dreams.

Well that's it for chapter 1 please R&R. Sorry if it sucked but it is my first fanfic so bare with me and if you have any tips or see any problems please tell me and I'll try to fix it.

P.S: A cookie will be given to the people who can correctly guess who the man is. Here is a hint: He is not exactly a man he is a male but he is not a man.


	2. The Man is

A.N: Sorry that I haven't updated in like a month but I was grounded and for the start of the holiday break I was (and still am heh) lazy. Anyway the important thing is that I'm updating now. Before I go on with the story I would like to thank warriorsgirl664, Lynii, and ALpein for reviewing. You all get cookies XD! Anyway on with the story. Oh and Happy Holidays!

_Previously: "Did you have another nightmare?" Wanda asked even though she already knew the answer. Timmy nodded with tears pouring down his face. "I just want it all to go away. I just- I wish- I wish he was out! I wish he would stop haunting my dreams! I just want him to leave me alone!"He yelled then he just sat on his bed with his head in his hands sobbing, then the effects of his wishes sunk in his head. "No wait!" But it was too late, the wishes were already granted and his room filled with a thick fog that contained the man who haunted his dreams._

~Chapter 2 The Man is…~

Instead of a man, a boy in a purple cape that covered his entire body (except his face) and purple top hat emerged from the fog as it cleared; his red, piercing eyes focused on Timmy as he grinned evilly. "So you couldn't take it anymore and wished me out, how pathetic." He sneered.

Timmy glared at him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"You mean you don't remember me?" The boy asked, fake offend. "After all you were the one who created me."

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked. "I think I would have remembered if I did."

"Oh but you did. It wasn't intentional, but you did." The boy looked at Timmy to see if he would catch on, when he didn't, the boy continued. "Your mom and dad thought that they were bad parents after watching a TV show so they became strict and gave you a lot of chores to do. You soon got fed up with it and wished that you would do the opposite of what your parents said. At first you had fun with the wish but the next day as you left for school your day told you to be good and because the wish was still in affect you did the opposite, you became evil.

Timmy gasped as he remembered. "Then y-you are." Was all Timmy could say do to shock.

"That's right." The boy said. "I am the evil version of you that tried to destroy Dimmsdale and soon after that the world. My name is Nega-Timmy and I have come to get my revenge on you, Timmy." Nega-Timmy said with an evil smile.

"What did I do, wasn't it my dad who got rid of you when he told you to be evil?" Timmy asked.

"As that is true, you had the power to bring me back or at least carry on with my plain but you decided to stop it and forget all about me." Nega-Timmy said. "So I decided to trick you into wishing me out and now you will pay!"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen because I wish-." "I wish Timmy was mute!" Nega-Timmy yelled. Then Timmy was surrounded in a pink cloud of smoke and when it cleared he found he couldn't speak.

Timmy gave Wanda a questioning look. "I'm sorry Sport, but considering he is a part of you we have to grant his wishes as well." She said.

"You see." Nega-Timmy said. "I am the one who's in control, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now," He said moving his attention to Cosmo and Wanda, "I wish you two would give me your wands. (A.N: I don't know if this is against Da Rules, it should be, but in my fanfic it isn't.) Cosmo and Wanda reluctantly gave him their wands, but Poof slipped away unnoticed with his rattle. Nega-Timmy pulled Timmy by his hair and licked his cheek "Now my little pet and I have to go. Farewell and don't bother looking you won't find us." Then he poofed him and Timmy away.

"How are we going to find him?" Wanda cried, grabbing her husband's shoulders. "We have no magic and we have no clue where he is! We need to find him if we don't he could… he could be." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, honey we'll find him and bring him home safely." Cosmo said trying to comfort his wife.

Wanda continued to cry as Poof came back into the room. "Poof poof." He said. (A.N: Poof is pretty much going to talk like he dose on the show unless it really bothers you then I will change that.) "What is it Poof?" She asked. Poof pulled his rattle from behind his back and handed it to his mom.

"Is that his magic rattle?" Cosmo asked. Wanda just nodded. Then they both hugged their son as tears of joy ran down the their faces.

* * *

A.N: Again sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I couldn't change the fact that I was grounded and then I got lazy… sorry. Anyway I bet Nega-Timmy being the person haunting Timmy was a surprise to you guys. The reason I choose Nega-Timmy instead of Anti-Cosmo was because there aren't many fanfics with him. If it seems that this is story going too fast, don't worry it isn't. R&R Plz! Bye. X3


	3. Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: We finally have yaoi, it's not anything hard core yet, but we still have yaoi! Yay! I would like to say that I am very lazy so I probably won't update very fast, but I will try. If by any chance this gets deleted because I didn't update in time, or for any other reason, there will be a link to my deviantart on my profile. Well that's all, I hope you enjoy.

_Previously: Wanda continued to cry as Poof came back into the room. "Poof poof." He said. (A.N: Poof is pretty much going to talk like he dose on the show unless it really bothers you then I will change that.) "What is it Poof?" She asked. Poof pulled his rattle from behind his back and handed it to his mom."Is that his magic rattle?" Cosmo asked. Wanda just nodded. Then they both hugged their son as tears of joy ran down their faces._

~ch3 Pet~

/////Flashback/////

"Move it." Nega-Timmy said as he pushed Timmy into a small, stone cellar; walked in and shut the door behind him.

The room was lit by a single, dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling; that looked like it would go out at any moment. There were no windows and as far as furniture goes there was only a small desk in the corner of the room. The wall across from the door had chains with hand cuffs on it.

Nega-Timmy pinned Timmy up to the wall and chained him to it. Then he took out the wand, waved it, and Timmy could speak again. "Well my pet," Nega-Timmy said softly petting Timmy's cheek. "are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable, why the hell would I be comfortable?!"Timmy yelled. "You haunt me, kidnap me, then chained me to a wall and you expect me to be comfortable?! If you do then you can go to hell!"

"Aw, don't be like that my pet." Nega-Timmy said as he started exploring underneath Timmy's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Timmy asked, surprised at Nega-Timmy.

"Just having a little fun with you, my pet." Nega-Timmy casually said and started kissing Timmy neck.

Timmy flinched and started to struggle against his restraints. "I never agreed to be your pet and I never will!"

Nega-Timmy smirked then started to head for the door. "You say that now but just wait and see."

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

Nega-Timmy turned his head around and grinned evilly. "You'll see" He stated, and then he stepped out and locked the door, leaving Timmy all alone.

/////End Flashback/////

-----Later-----

Timmy was still chained to the wall, but now his clothes were tattered and he looked very thin and pale. He was extremely hungry but that can only be expected considering he hasn't eaten anything in what he thought were weeks. In fact, the only thing he ingested was a glass of water that was poofed in the room occasionally. He guessed Nega-Timmy didn't want him to die of dehydration, or at least not yet. He hasn't even seen his counterpart since the day he was locked up. 'How long have I been in here anyway?' He thought. It was hard to judge time in a room without any light; the light bulb had gone out a long time ago, or windows. 'For all I know I could have been in here for a month. How long am I going to stay here? I thought he couldn't wait to get his revenge, so why keep me locked up? Why is he prolonging my misery? Does he know I can't stand the wait?' Tears started to trim his eyes. 'Why haven't Cosmo and Wanda saved me yet? Don't they care about their godchild's safety?' The tears started to run down his cheeks. He shook his head. 'No, I can't give up hope that's just what he wants. And what did he mean by 'You'll see'. I'm not going to change my mind, I'm not going to be his little pet who will let him do whatever he wants with me or my-' His thoughts were cut short when he heard the cellar door unlock and Nega-Timmy walk in with a bag behind his back.

"Are you having a pleasant time here?" Nega-Timmy asked with fake interest.

"What the hell do you think, Nega?" Timmy hissed.

"Oh my! A little testy aren't we. And to think I was going to give you something to eat." Nega-Timmy said and pulled out a small plate with some chicken, corn, and bread on it. Timmy's stomach started to growl and mouth watered as the aroma filled the room. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was. "But considering you just snapped at me, I'm having second thoughts."

"No wait, I'm sorry." Timmy said. He hated the fact he was apologizing to him, but the hunger was too much to bare. "Please forgive me."

"I might, when you agree to be my loyal pet." Nega-Timmy said.

"No way!" Timmy yelled. "I'm not giving up myself to you just to get some food!"

Nega-Timmy chuckled slightly. "I'm not giving you a choice. You are going to be mine. I just thought you would like to do things the easy way, but if you would rather do it the hard way I don't care. It's all the same to me."

"I'm never going to be your pet no matter what you do to me." Timmy replied.

"Are you positive?" Nega-Timmy questioned. "This is your last chance."

"Yes, I'm sure." Timmy answered.

Nega-Timmy smiled. "The hard way it is then." He reached back into the bag and pulled out a whip.

Timmy's eyes widened. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm breaking you in." Nega-Timmy simply said. Then he struck Timmy with it, hard. Timmy screamed in pain as tears streamed down his face, but his counterpart kept on hitting him. In a matter if minutes his shirt was torn and was replaced with bloody welts and bruises. His beating continued for another 20 minutes until his arms and torso were completely covered in bloody, swollen bruises and welts. His body felt numb as Nega-Timmy took out a lighter. "Do you change your mind?" He said and moved it dangerously close to Timmy's arm.

"Fine, I'll be your pet, okay!" Timmy cried. "I'll be your loyal pet, just stop!"

Nega-Timmy patted him on the head. "Good boy, I thought I was going to have to burn you before you would give in. Now let's get you cleaned up." Then he stepped closer to Timmy and used his long snake-like tongue to clean up the blood on Timmy's right arm.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"I'm cleaning you. I can't have my pet dirty now, can I?" He replied moving to Timmy's chest.

"I guess not." Timmy replied. He was tempted to kick him where it would hurt the most, but quickly dismissed it considering if he went against Nega-Timmy now, he could consider himself a dead man.

After Nega-Timmy finished 'cleaning' Timmy he reached into the bag again and pulled out a knife (the one in Timmy's dream) and cut off what was left of Timmy's shirt. "This will prove that you will forever belong to me." Then he carved what looked like an eye with his initials on the side and a lightning bolt in the middle on his stomach. (A.N. If you want to see it there is a link on my profile.) Once he was finished he licked off the remaining blood and tears on Timmy's face, and then unchained him from the wall. "I want you to eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go over the rules and the next day we'll start your training."Nega-Timmy said.

"Yes, Nega." Timmy said.

"Oh, one more thing, from now on you will refer to me as master, understand?" Nega-Timmy asked.

"Yes, master." Timmy replied in a defeated tone.

"Good boy." Then Nega-Timmy lifted Timmy's chin and gave his lips a gentle kiss. "I expect you to be up at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Master." Timmy said is the same tone as before. Then he and Nega-Timmy left the room.

A.N: Well that's all for now. The next chapter has Cosmo and Wanda. Happy V-day everybody! Bye X3


	4. Searching, Rules, and Training

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A.N: Just too clear things up Timmy and Nega Timmy are both 14 in this fic, and Poof is 3-years- old. He still has his rattle because the fairy counsel doesn't want him to have one until he is at least 6. (They don't want another Cosmo.) He knows a most of the smaller words but he still says poof a lot. Cosmo might be a little OOC in this chapter too. Oh and Happy Easter!

~Ch 4 Searching, Rules, and Training~

"Jorgen, how long are you going to take to form a search party for Timmy. We asked for one six weeks ago. His life could be at risk. " Wanda yelled. (A.N: That was how long Timmy was in the cellar.)

"Wanda, I'm a very busy man, I don't have time to look for a 14-year-old brat. To be honest I don't think I have a good reason to try and find him anyway." Jorgen stated.

Cosmo couldn't stand the fact that they waited so long to find Timmy, the small searches him and his family did didn't really count, and because Jorgen thought of him as a pain they wasted so much time they could have used to form a search party on their own. And what Jorgen just said made him snap. "Look Jorgen, I know you couldn't Timmy's safety but I would think you would at least help look for the boy who saved Fairy World, the Earth, and the entire Universe numerous times. And if that isn't a good enough reason to help him then how about this one; Da Rules states that 'If a godchild is in danger and the said godchild's fairy/fairies come to a superior for help it is the superior's job to help in any way necessary.' Now I don't think you would want to break Da Rules, do you!"He yelled.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Cosmo had never said something so…smart, even Cosmo himself was surprised. Jorgen glared at the green haired for a moment, and then sighed. "The search party will begin tomorrow at 6:00 A.M"

"Thank you" Wanda said.

"Oh and Cosmo, don't ever talk to me that way again." Jorgen sternly said.

"Yes, sir" Cosmo said in a quick, fearful voice. And with that Jorgen poofed them out of the rooms he could get started with his work.

-Meanwhile-

Timmy woke up in the room he shared with his net master. Yesterday, Nega gave him a small tour of his lair/home. It was a good-sized two-story building with one bed, two baths, and a cellar. The first floor was Timmy and Nega-Timmy's home; that had a kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, bedroom, and living room. The entire second floor was Nega-Timmy's workroom. All of the rooms were painted either black or red and there weren't any windows in any of the rooms, so there was no way Timmy could guess where he was. As for their room, it had a small nightstand next the queen-sized bed that was placed in the right-hand corner of the room. There was a small clock hanging on the wall opposite of the bed. 'I wonder what time it is?' He thought. He didn't want to be late for Nega's rules lecture. It's not that he wanted to go to it; he was just scared of what would happen if he were late. He rolled over to the clock that read 7:25. 'I only have 45 minutes to get ready, wait a second.' He thought, looking around the room. 'Where's Nega?' His eyes landed on the note taped to a silver platter on top of the nightstand, he pulled it off and started to read it.

'Dear Pet,' it said. 'I am going to give you some new clothes. All you need to do is stay in our room until I arrive at 8:00. I also brought you some breakfast, I hope you enjoy it.'

Timmy lifted the lid of the platter. It was a simple breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, a slice of toast, and a small glass of water. Even though he was still very hungry from before, he forced himself to eat it slowly so he could have more time to think about the situation. 'Okay, so now I'm Nega-Timmy's pet, it can't be that bad can it? So what if I don't have any free will anymore, it's not like I had much before. At least now I will have someone who pays attention to me more, right? Oh, who am I kidding, I just hope Cosmo and Wanda hurry up and save me before things get too out of hand.' Timmy continued to eat in silence as he tried to keep his thoughts positive, however this proved easier said then done. While consumed in his thoughts he failed to notice the time go by and Nega-Timmy enter the room.

"Well I see you found your breakfast." He said, as he leaned against the doorframe, a small pile of clothes in his hands. He smirked when Timmy jumped in shock.

"Oh yeah, it was good." Timmy replied.

"Good, now get dressed I have a small surprise for you before we go over the rules." He said.

Timmy nodded and tried to take the clothes but Nega-Timmy stopped him. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

Timmy sighed. "Yes, master." He mumbled.

Nega-Timmy gave him his clothes and a soft kiss on the forehead. Then Timmy left for the bathroom to get changed. While in the bathroom Timmy's finger traced the symbol on his stomach, he sighed sadly as he started to get dressed. When he was done he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black T-shirt with fish net sleeves and Nega's symbol in the middle of it; a pair of gray, slightly- warn-out jeans with chins on the sides; a pair of black fingerless gloves; a pair of black tennis shoes; and no hat. He couldn't get over how pale he looked. (A.N: This is the first time he's seen himself since he was kidnapped.) 'I guess that's what happens when you're locked inside a cellar for who-knows-how-long.' He thought bitterly. When he came back he noticed that Nega-Timmy had a small box behind his back.

"Come here and turn around." Nega-Timmy ordered. Timmy nodded and obeyed. Nega opened the box behind him and wrapped the continents around his pet's neck and locked it shut. Timmy's hand immediately went to the object around his neck. "Do you like it?" Nega asked with a sly grin on his face. "What makes it better is that it is impossible to unlock unless I do it, you can't even unlock it with magic."

Timmy just continued to run his finger around the collar that seamed to fit perfectly on his neck. It was a simple black, leather collar that had a loop that a leach could hook onto and a dog tag in the shape of his master's symbol. "What do mean?" He questioned.

"The only way to unlock it is if I do it." He answered. "Anyway lets get on with the rules, shall we?"

"Yes, master." Timmy replied.

"Rule number one, you are to refer to me as master or sir unless I tell you otherwise. Rule number two; you are to stay by my side when outside unless I tell it is okay. When we are home you are to stay inside at all times. If we are at another person's household you are to ask the same as you would outside. Rule number three, you will obey any and all orders I give you no matter what they are. Rule number four; there will be no attempts to escape or plots to go against me. And finally rule number five, if you break any of the rules above you will be punished. The type of punishment you would receive would depended on the rule you broke; for example if you broke rule number one your punishment would be a glare or a scolding, but if you broke rule number three and it was an important order your punishment would be much server. Do you understand?" Nega-Timmy asked.

Timmy nodded swiftly and answered. "Yes, master."

"Good then tomorrow we will start your training." He said

"What do I need training for?" Timmy questioned.

"You need to know how to protect yourself if you are in danger and I'm now there. Plus, once your training is finished I will send you out to complete a few… assignments for me." He answered. "So you will have nine weeks of intense training to make sure you are ready for anything."

"Oh." was all Timmy could say. 'Great, this is going to be a long nine weeks.'

A.N: Well this is where I'm going to end it. In the next chapter we will skip ahead and see how well Timmy's training and Cosmo and Wanda's search is going. Please tell me if you see anything wrong with my grammar, etc. My mom made me rush typing this so she could do her homework. Bye! X3

**UPDATED IMPORTANT A.N: Gomen gomen gomen! I'm am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months, I understand if you want to kill me, but don't worry I am almost finished with the 5th chapter. The reason I haven't been working on writing as much as I would normally is because after the 7th chapter I have no clue where to go with this story and when I start writing I feel guilty that I wont finish this story. So I need some help, if you want to help me you can private message me or give me a reply. I should let you guys know that I only have what Nega-Timmy and Timmy are going to do up until the 7th chapter and what Cosmo and Wanda are going to do up until the 5th chapter. Again I am really sorry that I haven't updated, I just really need some help, well bye X3.**


	5. Up For Adoption

Well it's been three years since I last updated and sadly this isn't an update to the fic. I'm going to be completely honest, I am giving up on this story and I've known about this for a long time. I realize that it was rude of me to keep you all waiting for an update when I knew there wouldn't be one and for that I'm sorry.

However, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you are interested send me a private message. I would like for you to include your plan for the story, at least for a few chapters, so I know if the story will be in good hands. Don't worry I won't steal your ideas, I no longer have any motivation to write any more Fairly Odd Parents stories and the newer episodes aren't helping. (Although I will admit to liking Foop, he's pretty cool.)

Anyway, I'm sorry again to those of you who were expecting a new chapter.


	6. Adopted

Prisoner of Myself has been adopted by LGBroductions. I think she'll do a good job with it and I'm looking forward to her changes :)


End file.
